LOVE
by reiyuzuki
Summary: Apa arti LOVE untukmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat-nya terdiam. シド Fanfict.


Another **シド **fanfic

Writer as main character, and SID members also :3

Maaf jika OOC, AU n Typo-es

* * *

"Aku akan pergi.." Ujarnya.

"Pergi kemana?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Kau? Maunya aku pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan bilang gitu.. seminggu lagi kita akan menikah kan?"

"Iya.. tapi kalau aku keburu pergi?"

"Sssttt.. jangan bilang begitu.. aku menyayangimu.." Ujar pemuda itu lalu mengecup bibir pinknya.

* * *

LOVE

Based from LOVE by The Kiddie

By RenKouha

* * *

"Reinne!"

"Hai.."  
"Kemana saja?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"No.. aku baru saja memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo.. aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku.." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Kakak ku sudah tiada, ibuku sendirian disana dan meninginkan aku untuk tinggal bersamanya."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Minggu ini.."

.

.

.

Someone POV

Tepat seminggu dia pergi.. kukira ucapannya hanya candaan dia, ternyata benar.. berat sekali ketika kau kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi.. tapi.. aku juga bodoh.. ku tak tau penyakit yang ia derita.. yah.. kanker hati.. miris..

Ku beranikan diri untuk menemuinya di hari yang dingin ini, ke tempat peristirahatan dia, tempat yang damai, tenang.. apakah dia merasakan kebahagian? Apakah dia bahagia?

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Tadaima!"

"Reinne-chan!" Ujar seorang wanita tua berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Ibu.. lama tak jumpa.." Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening sang ibu.

"Kau? Kenapa pulang?" tanyanya, tangannya yang keriput mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah jelaskan! Aku akan tinggal disini.. ibu tak perlu khawatir lagi.. beban ibu akan ku tanggung.."

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu di luar negeri itu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk kerja disini.. bantuin ibu meneruskan pekerjaan ini, juga menggantikan posisi kakak, tapi kalau ibu tak keberatan.."

"tentu tidak nak.."

"Oh ya.. ini siapa?" tanyanya ketika melihat selembar photo.

"Itu mantan kakakmu.. pria yang baik hati.. kau sangat mirip dengan kakakmu.. matamu, wajahmu.. ibu merasa melihat kakak mu didalam tubuhmu.."

"Ibu.. sudahlah.. ibu sudah berjanji tidak bilang seperti itu lagi.. aku bukan kakak! Aku tak seramah dan memiliki hati bagaikan malaikat seperti dia.. bahkan saat terakhirnya aku tak berada disisinya.. adik macam apa aku ini! bahkan aku tak bisa menghapus air mata ibu disaat itu.. maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. semua sudah terjadi.. lagian ibu bahagia kamu mau menemani ibumu yang sudah tua ini."

"Kau tetap ibuku apapun yang terjadi.. oh ya.. sore ini aku akan ke menengok kakak, ibu mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak.. kau harus cerita betapa kau berhasil dalam karirmu.. bukankah kau sudah lama tak berbicara dengannya." Ledek sang ibu.

"Ihh.. jangan ngomong horror gitu dunk.. gak jadi deh.."

"Reinne! Kapan lagi kau punya waktu kalau gak hari ini? besok kita akan membuka toko lagi.."

"Iya deh.."

Hari berganti sore.. gadis itu pergi untuk mengunjungi makam kakaknya, Yumi.. kakaknya yang sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu tapi malah dikabari tragis, meninggal karena kanker hati. Tapi gadis itu tetep tenang, hingga ketika ia tiba di tempat itu ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang menangis, tak mau menggangu ia pun menunggu di bawah pohon, tangannya memegang sebucket bunga mawar kesukaan sang kakak, ia menatap pemuda itu yang masih terdiam.

"Dia? Dia pacar kakak ku kah? Pemuda yang ada di photo itu.." ingin langkahnya menuju tempat itu, tetapi isak tangis terdengar jelas di telinganya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dia? Dia sangat sayang kakak ku kah?" gadis itu kembali ke tempat itu, dia melihat pemuda itu menjauhi makam kakaknya. 'Dia pasti sangat menyanyangi kakakku.. tapi sayang kakak sudah pergi.. maafkan aku pemuda yang baik.. tapi mendingan lo cari yang lain aja deh..' ujarnya dalam hati ketika ia melihat pemuda itu menjauh.

Esoknya..

"Toko dibuka! Ayo! Beli beli! Klo beli 5 gratis 1 deh.. obral! Obral kue! Ayo beli!" triaknya di pagi hari sambil menjajakan kue-kue yang ibunya buatkan tadi malam.

"Aku mau.."

"Aku juga.."

"Silahkan! Mas yang disitu, ayo beli buat pacarnya.. dijamin makin sayang loh! Ibu yang disana ayo mampir! Kasih buat anaknya pasti suka!" pengunjung pun pada beli kue-kue di pagi yang dingin itu.

"Kuenya berapaan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut emas.

"Cuma 300 yen kok.. " jawabnya.

"Aku be- yumi!" Ujarnya kaget lalu dia menjatuhkan uang yang dia ambil dari dompetnya.

"Yumi? Ahh bukan.. tadi mau beli berapa? 4? Ini.." Dia segera memberikan 4 buah roti dan memberikannya kepada pemuda itu. Tetapi pemuda itu diam dan sedikit bingung.

"Yumi? Kau… shinji mengkhawatirkan kau tau! Dia bahkan berkata kalau kau sudah meninggal! Yumi-chan! Ayo ikut aku!" pemuda itu malah mengandeng gadis yang tak tau apa-apa itu.

"Hei! Pedofil! Hentikan! Akui bukan Yumi! Namaku Reinne!"

"Jangan sebut aku pedofil! Kau lupa aku? Aku Mao! Aku yang menolongmu ketika ibumu masuk rumah sakit! Kau lupa? Ibumu kala itu muntah darah! Hei! Aku tau kau sakit! Tapi gak mungkin kan sakitmu membuat mu lupa dengan ku?! Jangan-jangan kau lupa dengan pacarmu sendiri! Jawab aku Yumi!"

"Plakk" sebuah tamparan hinggap di pipinya.

"Aku bukan Yumi! Namaku Reinne! Dan kau bilang apa? Ibu ku muntah darah? Kau bohong! Dia baik-baik saja.. kau liat! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus bekerja! Lupakan saja uanganya!" dia mendorong pemuda itu, dan ia jatuh ke tumpukan salju yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjualan.

"Yumi! Kau bener-bener lupa!"

"Terserah kau lah!"

.

.

.

"Huwaaa.. hari ini laku semua! Tapi klo gak ada cowok brengsek tadi mah, pasti udah istirahat dari tadi.. siapa sih dia? Tadi dia bilang namanya Mao? Shinji? Apa hubungannya ma kakakku.."

"Reinne.. tadi kau bertemu Mao-kun yah?"

"Ibu.." gadis itu membalikkan badannya, "Iya.. ibu kenal?"

"Tentu saja.. dia itu sahabat kakak mu.. kakak mu itu sangat tomboy! Dia punya teman laki-laki banyak, tetapi.."

"Tetapi?"

"Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.. dia sangat menyukai pemuda yang kau temui pagi ini.. yah.. dia sangat menyukai mao-kun.."

"Kok? tapi.. dia tidak mirip sama pemuda yang ada di photo itu?"

"Pemuda yang di photo itu bernama Shinji, dia pemuda yang baik dan tampan.. tapi sayang dia kesepian.. Mao menjodohkan kakakmu, padahal shinji tau banget kalau kakakmu menyukai Mao.. yah.. hubungannya rumit.. tapi ternyata kakak mu tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya, kakak mu meninggal bukan karena sakitnya saja.. tapi depresi juga.. akibat depresi itulah kakakmu mengkomsumsi obat-obatan.. berharap dia cepat mati.. karena tak tahan oleh hubungan yang tak dia sukai."

"Kenapa kakak tak meninggalkannya saja?"

"Tidak bisa, itulah yang kakakmu katakan.. kakak mu sangat tau shinji menyayanginya.. kakak mu tak bisa berhubungan seperti itu.. bahkan kakak mu sudah sering menyakitinya, tetapi pemuda itu tak pernah sesekali memarahinya atau membentaknya.. dia pemuda yang sangat baik dan serius, tapi kakakmu tidak.. itu sebabnya dia.." wanita tua itu tak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis.

"Ibu.."

"Kumohon Reinne, jangan benci kakak mu atau pemuda itu.. jangan kau benci siapa pun.. nyawa seseorang tak dapat diketahui.. yang pasti kakak mu akan bahagia."

"kata siapa kakak bahagia? Pemuda itu menangis di makam kakak sepanjang hari ketika aku datang! Dia menangis bu! Ibu harus tau, dia itu beneran mencintai kakak! Kenapa ibu tak cegah kakak? Ibu sama saja menyakiti orang yang bener-bener ikhlas menyayangi kakak dengan sepenuh hati!" tanpa sadar gadis itu membentak ibunya, "Ternyata.. sekarang aku tau.. kenapa kakak menyuruh ku untuk bekerja di luar negeri.. biar kakak bisa menyakiti hati pria-pria yang menyukainya.. ternyata."

"Plakk" Sebuah tamparan tiba di pipinya, "IBU!'

"Jangan bilang seperti itu kepada kakakmu! Dia tak punya pilihan!"

"Apakah aku punya pilihan? Aku tak punya pilihan ketika dia menyuruh ku pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja disana, dan setelah aku sukses, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia pergi! Tanpa sesuatu katapun!"

"Kakak mu sangat menyayangimu!"

"Oh ya? Itu.. perlakuan dia padaku!"

"REINNE!" wanita itu membentaknya.

"Oke!" gadis itu mengambil jaketnya dan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Reinne POV

"Ah.. aku berbicara kasar.. aku emang sangat membenci kakak! Dia mengambil apa yang kusuka.. dia mengambil perhatian ibuku, bahkan ketika ayah ku masih ada.. dia menyuruhku kerja ke luar negeri dan berkata "kau akan tumbuh jadi gadis yang mandiri.." apaan tuh! Ketika mau balik ke jepang dia meninggalkan aku dengan segudang pertanyaan.."

"Ah.. Yumi.." kudengar suara seseorang, "kyaaaa!" ada yang memelukku.. dapat kurasakan napasnya memburu, duh…"

"Yumi.." suara ini, kubalikkan tubuhku.. itu kan.. cowok yang kemarin ke makam kakak!

"Aku bukan Yumi! Lepaskan.." tapi dia tak mau melepaskannya.

"Yumi.. aku cinta kamu.. aku janji.."

"LEPASKAN!" brak.. aku membantingnya ke salju, dia pun pingsan.. "Gomenn…" wajahku terlihat takut.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Kau itu Yumi kan?" tanya pemuda berambut highlight merah.

"Sudah kubilang! Namaku Reinne!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau mirip sekali dengan Yumi, Cuma Yumi rambutnya panjang.. dank au Cuma sebahu.."

"Aku bukan Yumi!"

"Dia bukan Yumi, yuuya, kita kan sudah melihat sendiri.. kita juga kan datang ke pemakamannya. Kau lupa?"

"Tapi.. dia mirip Yumi!" sanggahnya.

"Kau siapa Yumi?"

"Aku Reinne, kau pasti sedang berbicara tentang kakakku.. ini photonya." Dia menyerahkanya.

"Bener.. kau mirip sekali dengan Yumi, tapi Yumi lebih kalem."

"Terserahlah.. aku benci dia.."

"Kau membencinya? Kenapa? Semua orang menyukainya.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai orang yang sudah menbuatku kehilangan masa kecil dan kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Iya.. Yumi merampas itu semua!"

"Aku rasa tidak.. kau mungkin tidak mengenal kakak mu sehingga berbicara seperti itu." Ujar pemuda bernama Mao.

"Oh ya.. Tuan sok tau! Bagaimana aku bisa tau tentang kakak ku sendiri, kalau dari lahir aku di besarkan di Korea bersama nenek ku dan kembali ke Jepang ketika berusia umur 7 tahun, itu saja baru seminggu aku tinggal disini tetapi dia menyuruh ku kembali ke Korea dan ia bilang "kau tak cocok tinggal disini, kau susah beradaptasi, pulanglah.." dan kau tau! Aku baru mengenal ayah dan ibu ku baru satu minggu! Dan kalian bilang aku mirip Yumi? Bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Padahal kalian tau sifatku jauh dari Yumi yang ceria dan manis! Kau tau! Kakak ku sendiri tak tau bagaimana kehidupan ku di Korea! Aku hidup sendiri! Jauh dari orang yang kusayangi.. jauh dari ayah dan ibu.." tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Dia bukan Yumi.."

"Akhirnya kau sadar.."

"Dia hanyalah perempuan perusak kedamaian Yumi di alam sana."

"Emang! Kau sadar juga!"

"Pergi!" bentak pemuda yang tadi dia banting.

"Oke! Aku memang tidak pernah dapat tempat istimewa di Jepang ini!" gadis itu pun pergi.

.

.

.

"Emang tak ada yang menginginkan aku.. apa aku pergi saja yah.. tidak ayah, tidak ibu, tidak dia semua menginginkan aku pergi.. nenek benar.. tak ada yang menginginkan aku.. bahkan ibuku sendiri.." salju pun jatuh ke pipinya, air matanya tak terbendung lagi dia menangis, terdengar suara isak tangis di malam yang dingin di bulan desember. Langkahnya berenti, dia terjatuh, dia menyentuh tanah yang bersalju itu, air matanya mengalir.. "tak ada dunia untuk ku.. semua telah dirampas! Dirampas olehnya! Apa itu arti LOVE yang selalu dia katakana ketika aku pergi ke Korea.. apa artinya?!"

.

.

.

Paginya..

"Ibu?"

"Ibu akan pergi ke Kyoto, sepupu mu sakit ibu akan mengunjunginya…"

"Bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Ibu akan pergi sekitar seminggu… hati-hati yah.." dia pun pergi.

"Iya.." tak ada yang menginginkan diriku.. semua menjauh.. semua hanya membutuhkan dirinya.. dirinya yang sudah mati..

.

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu datang ke makam kakaknya, dia membawa mawar putih.

"Kau menyukai mawar merah? Aku sangat suka mawar putih.. tapi kau selalu membawakan aku mawar merah, kau juga berkata pada ku bahwa aku ini adik mu, tapi aku lebih mirip budak daripada seorang adik.. kau tau.. aku sangat menderita.. aku bahkan seperti tak memiliki apa itu diriku sendiri.. semua orang menyanjung dirimu.. semua.. kau merampas apa yang kucintai.. tapi sekarang.. aku akan merampas apa yang kau cintai.." dia menarik sebuah pisau dapur dan tunjukin ke depan makam kakaknya.

"Kau suka mawar merah? Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau…" brett.. dia menusukkan pisau itu ke tangan kanannya, terlihat luka yang panjang di tangannya yang indah itu. Dia menuang darah itu ke mawar putih itu dan ke makam kakaknya. Salju yang putih berubah menjadi merah semerah warna darah. Darah itu pun dia kucurkan di sekeliling makamnya.

"Kau suka? Lihat.. warna yang sangat bagus untuk mengungkapkan apa itu LOVE kepada dirimu.. kau yang memulainya biarkan ku yang mengakhirinya.."

"Kau selalu datang yah.."

"Untuk Yumi.." ujar pemuda itu.

"Bau anyir…" ujar pemuda berhighlight merah, wajahnya berubah horror ketika menatap makam itu. "Hentikan!" teriaknya.

"Apa, Yuuya?" mao menatap Yuuya yang pergi dan menarik tangan shinji serta seorang lagi. Mereka terpaku ketika tiba di makam yang berubah menjadi merah. Shinji shock lalu menampar gadis itu keras. Brukk.. dIa terjatuh, darahnya menempel di bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya marah.

"Menuangkan kemarahan ku kepadanya.." gadis itu menyeringai. Dia memegang tangannya yang terluka, darah itu membasahi permukaan salju.

"Hikk.."

"Shinji! Ayo bawa dia pergi.."

"Biarkan saja.. biarkan dia mati!"

"Shinji!" gadis itu mencoba berdiri, dan mendorong pemuda itu.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya sendirian! Kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.. sampai tak ada yang menyadari ketika kau kembali orang-orang tak ada yang mengenal mu! Pernah?" dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak.." Ujarnya dingin. "kau telah membuat makam Yumi seperti ini!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkanya!" shinji lalu memukul tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Shinji!" pemuda bernama Yuuya itu menolongnya, "kau terluka.. kami akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit.. Aki! Bantu aku menggendongnya.."

"Iya.." pemuda bernama aki itu pun memapah gadis itu serta memberikan syalnya dan membalutkan luka ke tangannya.

"Kau menolongnya?"

"Iya.. karena kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan gadis ini.. mata orang yang kesepian.. mata yang sering di abaikan oleh orang-orang.. kau memiliki itu."

"Yuuya! Ngomongnya ntar aja.. ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" ujar Mao, "Ayo aki.. dank au? Ah terserah lah!" lalu mereka pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

"Di menerima sedikitnya 6 jahitan.. untungnya darahnya bisa diatasi.." ujar suster.

"Syukurlah.." ujat Mao yang duduk samping gadis itu, tangannya membelai lembut rambutnya. "Kasihan Reinne.. kurasa dia mengalami beban mental yang luar biasa.."

"Kurasa, dia di monopoli oleh kakaknya.. entah itu bener atau tidak.. tapi.. untungnya dia selamat."

.

.

.

Flashback

"Apa arti kata LOVE?" tanya gadis kecil itu ke kakaknya.

"Cinta.. perasaan suka, kepada orang yang kau sukai, ingin melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa mu dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai apa yang kau cintai."

"Apa kakak menyukai-ku?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu Reinne.. aku sangat menyukai mu.. kau adikku.. tentu saja aku sayang kepada mu.." ujarnya.

"Walaupun seluruh dunia membenciku? Kau tetap menyukai ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu.. ayo pergi tidur.. besok kita akan pergi kan?"

"Iya.."

Itulah ucapan terakhir kakak ku yang kudengar 13 tahun yang lalu.. dia menyematkan kata LOVE ke diriku tanpa tau apa itu. Setelah malam itu aku tak ingat lagi, dan bangun ternyata aku sudah di Korea, nenek ku bilang "Ibu mu tak menginginkan kamu lagi.. dia membuangmu.." apa arti kata LOVE itu? Itukah arti kata LOVE yang dia ucapkan padaku malam itu?" menenaskan..

Now..

"Uh.." gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya, dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang mendorongnya ada dikamar itu, dia menggerakkan tangannya.

"Hmm…" pemuda di sampingnya membuka matanya, "kau sudah sadar.." Ujarnya ceria.

"Kau?"

"Jangan bilang kau amnesia! Aku Mao! Aku senang kau sudah sadar.. dokter bilang kau kekurangan darah, jadinya Shinji mendonorkan darahnya untuk mu.."

"Shinji?"

"Dia menyesal melalukan itu kepada mu.. akan kubangunkan dia.. tunggu yah.." ujarnya lalu membangunkan pemuda itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku lapar… aku mau ke kantin.."

"Iya.." ujar shinji ke mao.

"Kau? Terimakasih.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau sudah sadar.. Reinne-chan.." dia mengusap pipi gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tak mau kehilangan teman lagi.. aku sangat menyayagi kakak mu.. tetapi.. begitu ibumu menjelaskan kepada ku malam tadi aku sadar.. kau berbeda.. tapi.."

"Aku emang berbeda.. aku kasar, tidak ramah!"

"Tapi paling tidak kau sama dengan ku.. sama-sama kesepian.."

"Shinji-san?" ujarnya.

"Nah.. ku donorkan darah ku untukmu, tak usah kau berhutang budi.. kau membuka mataku bahwa aku harus lebih bersabar dalam hidup.. mungkin kematian Yumi memang misteri, tapi kita harus tetap maju kedepan kan?" ujarnya.

"Iya.. boleh kutanyakan?"

"iya.. apa?"

"Apa arti LOVE untukmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat shinji terdiam. "Kenapa?"

"Dulu Yumi pernah tanya itu untuk ku.. tapi aku tak pernah bisa jawab, sekarang kau bertanya padaku apa itu LOVE, aku bingung.."

"Kenapa bingung?"

"Karena LOVE memiliki arti yang luas, kadang bisa bermakna kasih sayang, bisa bermakna kebencian- yah.. yang kau lakukan 2 hari yang lalu adalah LOVE yang bermakna kebencian akan sesuatu.."

"Apa kau benci kepadaku? Atas perbuatan ku di makam kakak?"

"Tidak.. justru kau mebuka mataku.. semua itu bukan LOVE yang menjadi dasar mengapa kita melakukan hal tersebut. LOVE yang murni adalah berasal dari hati mu yang terdalam, yang bisa membedakan mana yang kebencian mana yang kasih sayang."

"Apa aku memiliki itu?"

"Cinta kasih? Tentu.. kau memang benci dengannya, tetapi di lubuk hati paling dalam kau menyayanginya.. kau membutuhkannya kan? Kau adiknya, kau yang harus tau bagaimana perasaan itu.. bukan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengenal dia jauh sebelum aku.. kau dan dia berasal dari ibu yang sama, walaupun kau dan dia terpisah aku yakin sebenarnnya kau sangat merindukannya, tetapi sebelum kau berkata dia itu dia sudah pergi.." Shinji pun menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau tak sendirian.. kami akan jadi temanmu dan aku akan menjadi sosok kakakmu yang baru.." Ujar Yuuya.

"Eh?" aki dan mao kaget.

"Serius lo?!"ujar Shinji.

"Iya.. yumi pernah bilang dia punya adik yang umurnya beda 5 tahun dengannya, dia sangat menyanyanginya bahkan sebelum kejadian yang terpaksa kau dan dia harus berpisah. Yumi hanya ingin Reinne tak seperti dirinya, Yumi itu sakit kanker sejak dia mengucapka itu.. itu penyakit bawaan ayahmu.. itu sebabnya ibumu tak ingin kau melihat itu, kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.. yumi dengan berat hati pun meminta kau untuk tinggal dengan nenekmu di Korea. Itu ceritanya.. aku tak bohong.." ujar Yuuya.

"Itu? Aku tak pernah dengar itu sebelumnya.."

"Iya.. jangan benci Yumi yah.. dia itu sangat sayang kepadamu.. tau gak.. apa arti LOVE yang ingin dia katakana sebelum ia pergi ketika berbicara dengan ku.."

"Apa?"

"LOVE itu cinta yang murni dari dalam hati seseorang, itu akan merefleksikan perasaanmu.. perasaan yang terpendam, perasaan ingin dilindungi oleh orang yang kau sayangi, dan perasaan ingin di cintai.. yumi berharap kau memiliki itu.. kau sudah tau semua itu, apakah kau masih membenci kakakmu?"

"Aku.."

"Jangan kau benci dia.. kau sayang kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Dia melakukan itu untuk mu, hanya untukmu.. dan kau shinji, dia pergi bukan karena benci padamu, tapi karena dia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu yang tulus itu, karena ia merasa bersalah kepada Reinne yang tak pernah bisa berkata langsung tentang hal itu."

"Begitu?" ujar shinji.

"Ya.." ujar Yuuya.

"I LOVE YOU, shinji-san.." ujar Reinne tiba-tiba. Itu membuat kaget penghuni kamar itu.

"Ah…" shinji terdiam.

"Dia murni menyukaimu, shinji.."

"Tapi…"

"Kau boleh menyimpan perasaan cinta ke Yumi, tapi kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakn perasaan tulus seorang gadis." Ujar Aki.

"Tumben.." ujar Mao.

"Berisik."

"I love you too.. aku akan memberikan padamu arti LOVE itu sebenarnya." Gadis itu pun tersenyum.. shinji membelai lembut rambutnya "berjanjilah jangan lakukan itu lagi.. dank au harus minta maaf ke kakak mu begitu keluar dari rumah sakit! Kau mengerti!"

"Iya..

.

.

"Aku sadar, aku tak sendirian, maafkan aku kak.. perbuatan ku.. merusak nisan mu dan putih menjadi merah karena keegoisan ku.. maaf.. " gadis itu mengusap pelan nisan kakaknya. "Aku akan merubah hidup ku, dan memberitahukan orang-orang bahwa LOVE memiliki makna yang luar biasa.. terima kasih kak.. aku sayang kakak.." Air matanya pun mengalir..

"Reinne? Ayo.. hari ini kan kita harus ke Kyoto.. sepupu mu akan menikah kan?!" tanya Shinji.

"Kau tak berdoa untuk kakak ku?"

"Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa untuknya.."

"Curang! Untuku?"

"Selalu untukmu.. ayo.."

"Kak! Aku pergi dulu.. si shinji udah maksa-maksa.. aku akan kembali lusa.. akan kubawakan kau mawar yang banyak.. aku sayang kakak.." gadis itu mengusap nisan itu dan menatap pacarnya. "Ayo shinji-kun!" dia mengandeng tangannya dan pergi..

OWARI..

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang baca ^^

Tolong Klik tombol Review ya ^-^)/ Arigatto!


End file.
